


A New Family

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the Avengers family. Starts with Natasha 8 months pregnant. Rated Teen for mild profanity. Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ani and Alekz</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Family

_Pregnancy sucks. You always hear people saying how it was amazing; it was a dream. In reality, you have to pee every half an hour, your feet swell, your back hurts, your boobs ache, and you can't stand up without assistance. And the hormones. The horrendous feelings that make you completely bipolar, and force you to show emotions. Ugh._

All of this went through Natasha's head as she sat on the couch, watching TV with her feet up. No one was home; the Avengers had been called away on a mission, and Jane and Pepper had gone to a movie. Natasha had told them to go. In her loud voice. And Darcy was… somewhere. Natasha had long since given up on trying to keep track of the Taser-toting brunette. But now, she rather needed someone. She was stuck. And she had to pee. She had ignored it at first, but now she was about to ruin the couch. Sighing, she grabbed her phone and texted _S.O.S. Help; I have to pee and can't get up,_ to Darcy, Jane, and Pepper, and resigned herself to wait a bit longer.

"These kids better be pretty damn cute," she muttered to herself. After a few more minutes, she gave up and struggled off the couch. She ended up on her hands and knees, and crawled to the bathroom.

She came out about 10 minutes later, this time on her feet, to find Darcy sitting on the couch, watching the forgotten TV show.

"The Hormones are mad at you. Oh, wait. That would be me. Why didn't you come and find me?" Natasha whined. (Yes, she actually whined. Man, pregnancy is weird!)

"I came in and you weren't here so I figured you had gotten to the bathroom so I went to find you and heard you peeing and cursing and decided it was best to leave you alone to relieve your bladder. So I came back here to wait for you to get out," Darcy said very quickly before Natasha could hurt her. She had tried to kill Tony just that morning, and Darcy had decided that women who are 8 months pregnant should not be angered. And doubly that for pregnant international assassins. Natasha considered this for a moment, and then nodded and sat down on the couch. Darcy heaved a silent sigh of relief. She didn't want her obituary to read, _Murdered by pregnant woman._ The two women settled in to watch How I Met Your Mother, laughing at its stupidity and inaccuracy.

"The woman who plays Robin looks remarkably like Maria. Can you get me some ice cream? It's on the top shelf of the freezer." Darcy quickly got up, not wanting to anger the woman more. There were about 8 different kinds of ice cream in their kitchen at any given time, so she made sure to ask, "What kind?" Chocolate. The answer is always chocolate. God, Darcy, you should know that by now.

When Pepper and Jane got back from the movies, they found Natasha and Darcy in the living room of Natasha and Clint's floor, painting each other's nails. Darcy's hair had an elaborate french braid, and Natasha was sporting a beautiful chignon.

"Girls' night!" They cried. Pepper and Jane eagerly joined in. Jane gathered all of the makeup in the tower, while Pepper went and got her enormous nail polish collection. They had a night of makeovers and manicures, watched the Titanic (spoiler, the boat sinks), and played truth or dare.

"Dare," Pepper said hesitantly. Natasha grinned evilly.

"I got this one, guys. Pepper... Go downstairs and tell the first person outside that you're psychic, and you see a baby in their future," All of the women laughed, with the exception of Pepper, who visibly paled.

"Aw come on, Tasha! People will recognize me. I have a public image to upkeep. Can I take the forfeit?" Pepper looked legitimately scared for SI, so Natasha nodded.

"Fine. Your forfeit is simple. Tell me what you're hiding." Natasha said in her famous 'interrogator' voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not hiding anything." Pepper said, but Natasha just laughed and shook her head. She pointed to herself and said, "Spy. Pepper, they call me, among other things, the Human Lie Detector at S.H.I.E.L.D., and for a good reason. So spill." Natasha grinned. Darcy and Jane looked at each other, intrigued. Pepper sighed.

"You guys aren't gonna let this go, are you? Fine. I'm," she gave a little laugh, "I'm pregnant." The room exploded with cheers. Natasha started crying, and Pepper was sure she got hugged at least 8 times.

"Oh, my God this is so amazing! Congrats!" Natasha sounded more excited than anyone had ever heard her sound. Tears were pouring down her face, and she was making no real attempt to stop them.

"But you guys can't tell anyone! Not even... especially not Tony. I just found out today, and I want to figure out how to tell him. So please don't tell him, or anyone else." Pepper was pleading. Jane looked at her curiously.

"Pepper, what's wrong? You don't seem happy about this. Are you okay with this?" Jane asked, concerned. Most people are happy when they find out their pregnant, but Pepper looked less than pleased.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready for this. I'm not sure we're ready for this. Tony... he is a really great guy and I love him, and I'm sure he'll make an amazing dad, but he can get-I don't know-immature sometimes. He tried to get Steve drunk just the other night!" Pepper looked so lost. None of the women knew how to respond to that. Finally, Darcy looked up.

"Pepper, Tony will make a great dad. Have you seen the way he treats kids? Do you remember the mission at the orphanage, when the little girl got stuck? Remember how great he was with her after? He'll be fine; you just have to trust him. And trust yourself," Everyone looked at Darcy, shocked.

"What, I can do profound and meaningful shit from time to time," everyone laughed. Pepper gave Darcy a hug, and a muttered _thank you_.

"Well, since everyone's spilling their secrets, I've got one of my own. I went to the doctor yesterday, and we spotted something on the ultrasound. My little baby boy was hiding something. His sister," Natasha was grinning ear to ear, and, for the second time that night, the room exploded with cheers.

"Oh my God that's amazing! How have you not seen her before?" Pepper wondered. She had never heard of twins being hidden behind one another.

"Congratulations, Tasha! Have you guys picked any names yet? Does Clint know?" Jane practically squealed with excitement. Two babies in one day!

"That's so cool! My God, twins! How are you gonna keep up with them?" Darcy asked, having babysat twins before. They all said this at the same time, so it was very hard for Natasha to keep up, but she did her best.

"Thanks, I know! According to the doctor it's actually not uncommon. One can just be behind the other during all of the ultrasounds. I'm just glad we didn't find out during labor. The rule is that after the kid is out you can sleep. There isn't room for surprises. But really, I have no idea how we'll keep up with them. At least they can entertain themselves. We haven't picked any girl names, because we thought it would just be a boy, so we'll have to get on it. But the baby boy will be named Aleksei. And no, Clint doesn't know yet. He hasn't been home yet, and I felt like it wasn't really a thing you could say over the phone. So no one tells him. I may be pregnant, but I can still take you. Easily." The three other women nodded vigorously, but inside they were squealing. Two baby announcements in one day is a lot to take in.

* * *

The boys trouped into the tower at about 3 in the morning, and went their separate ways. Tony and Thor both expected their wives to be in bed and asleep, but neither was the case. Clint, on the other hand, had four women asleep in his living room, and only one of them was his wife. Natasha was half asleep on the couch, and the other three women were sprawled among the makeup and nail polish and hair stuff that signaled Girls' Night. Clint asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to tell Tony and Thor that their wives were asleep on his floor, and then scooped Natasha up off the couch bridal style. She snuggled into him, whispering his name. Clint winced as his sore and bruised and possibly broken body protested immensely to her weight, but he ignored it. He laid her down on the bed and stripped out of his suit, climbing into bed with in his boxers. He kissed Natasha good night, and was about to go to sleep, when he heard her mutter, "Twins." Clint's heart stopped.

"What? Tasha baby, did you just say twins? Are we having twins, Nat?" Clint couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. His injuries and exhaustion were completely forgotten as he stared at the love of his life, awaiting an answer. She nodded sleepily, and his heart literally skipped a beat.

"Natasha Romanoff, you have just made my life. I love you." He kissed her on the lips, and they fell asleep, wrapped around each other, where they belonged.


End file.
